winxclubwebofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Flora's spells
Magic Winx *Golden Pollen- Uses against the Trix. *Wrapping Ivy - Creates an ivy plant that ties up the opponent, causing distraction. Used in the second episode of season three. *Flora Whirlpool - Used in the tenth episode of the season one. *Venus Gobbler - A spell that Flora uses in the twelfth episode of season three. It releases a bunch of Venus Fly Traps from underwater. It is also used in the nineteenth episode of the season one, a green flower like plant grows and closes, trapping its target and shrinks. *Ivy Fortress - Creates a wall of ivy vines, used in the fourteenth episode of the season two. *Flowers of the Wind - Flowers that drop to the ground and produce vines that wrap aroud the enemy. Used in the twenty-first episode of the season one. *Vine Tie - A spell that Flora uses in the fourteenth episode of the season two. A bunch of vines wraps around the enemy. *Summer Flight- Shoots a green energy ball, one of her few offensive attacks. *Glitter Dust - Flora blows dust on the ground and grows thick vines that wrap around the enemy. Used in tenth episode of the season three. *Flower Twiser - Used in the twenty-sixth episode of the season one. *Flora Navigator- Creates an arrow on which way to go. Used in episode fourteenth of the season one. *Vine Barrier - Creates a barrier made of vines. Used in the twenty-first episode of the season one. *Natures Symphony - Let everyone listen to the voice of nature. Used in the eleventh episode of the season three. *'Ninja Daisies' - Golden daisies shoot at an opponent. *Bearing Branches' - Used in a Winx Convergence, it acted as a skeleton made of a lot of vines. Used in the twelfth episode of the season two.' Enchantix *Luxurious Ivy - A spell that Flora uses in the fourteenth episode of season three and fourth episode of the season four. It releases vines that wrap around the enemy. *Green Luxurious Ivy- An Enchantix spell that's a lot like 'Green Ivy', but the vines are much stronger and come straight from the earth. The ivy is like a neon green color. It is used in the second episode of season four, 17th and 26th episode of theseason three. *Ivy Vine Wrap - Vines that wraps around the enemy, starting with the enemy's feet and the whole body. Used in the twenty-third episode of season three. *Winter's Edge - Turns Icy's ice shards into a group of birds. Used in the eighteenth episode of the season three. *'Enchanted Vine Wrap' *'Extractor Seeds' *Growing Ivy- Grows long vines, to bring a person falling to safety. Used in the thirteenth episode of season three. *Magic Climbing Ivy - Vines that grow from underground and wraps around the enemy. Used in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. *Energy of Mother Earth - It created vines and rocks that served as a cell. Used in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. *'Return To Nature' *'Nature Dust' Believix *Summer Thunder -Makes Flora's vines stronger, or creates long, thick vines. Used in the thirteenth,eleventh and seventh episode of the season four. * Winter Rose -Summons a wall of thorny vines to protect herself and others. Used in the tenth episode of season four. Creates a green forcefield. Used in the eleventh episode of the season four. *Autumn's Wind - Conjures a beautiful breeze made of colorful flowers that acts like a homing missile to blanket the target in a constricting flowery mist. *Spring Ring- Used only once in a Believix Convergence where Flora summons a shield in the shape of a green shamrock. *'Enchanted Nymph '- Flora drags her finger on the ground, letting a field of vines materialize. *Breath of the World - Flora's Believix power, can make people believe in magic. She can make people show more appreciation with nature. Flora also uses this power in an episode with horse-riding to grow cut trees and plants very quickly to their fully-growned form in a short lapse of time. Sophix *Breath of Nature '''- '''It is used to grow thick and long vines and/or plants coming from the earth, making the ground tremble. It has been used twice. Lovix *Untammable Nature - It is used to release icy plants and wrap around the enemy. 302529_116165498489705_100002887658892_82962_630190435_n.jpg|Breath of Nature